


Eyes The Color Of Coffee (Hey There Pretty Brown Eyes)

by Ziam22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BLAME NOTTONY, Cashier!Liam, DONT BLAME ME FOR THE TITLE, DonutShopWorker!Liam, M/M, PoPo!Zayn, PoliceOfficer!Zayn, coffee shop AU, oh yeah, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam22/pseuds/Ziam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off my prompt:<br/>omg PoliceOfficer!Zayn and DonutShopEmployee!Liam sounds amazing<br/>Zayn’s a local cop and duh cops loveeee donuts so he goes to (it could be a coffee shop or like Dunkin Donuts) a donut shop and it turns out the usual guy/girl at the counter got fired or quit or whatever but there’s a cute brunette at the counter, clicking things on his phone and Zayn’s like woahhhhhh<br/>and so he goes back everyday and orders the same thing so sooner of later he comes in and Liam already has a cup of coffee and donut with his name on it<br/>and Zayn asks him out and Liam’s like hredhhvgfihedjkjvhb3rewpdhgb4iruhomfg<br/>Zayn should be in his early 20’s and Liam can be a uni student so like 18-ish.<br/>Idk, i just love shop au’s</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Coffee Worth Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a new fic I'm writing with my best -straight- guy friend, NotTony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn meets the new coffee shop employee

Zayn turned the corner, crossing the streets quickly as he recited the orders of his fellow co-workers. Why did they have to send him out of all people? Why not Anthony, or Stan? Zayn gruffed as he pushed open the door, feeling the heat hit him as he pulled down his scarf thinking, I'm not a goddamn unpaid intern who runs for coffee every now and then. He looked around solemnly, seeing the usual trio of slutty girls in one booth, and the one old man in the corner, staring out the window. He rubbed his boots against the seemingly red carpet and walked furiously to the counter, already knowing the cashier Perrie; she would flap her eyelashes, give him a flirtatious smile, and flip her hair. He looked up once he reached the register and locked eyes with brown eyes and not ice cold blue ones. The brown eyes didn't come with a very revealing cleavage, red glossed lips, and a name tag that read Perrie in girly cursive. Instead it came with a collared shirt buttoned up all the way, pretty pink lips, and Liam in scrawny, messy writing.

"Uhh.." He murmured, taking in the boys complexion fully, "I-Where's Perrie?" He asked.

The boy smiled but (that stunning, breath taking smile) it didn't quite reach his eyes, "She got fired, she spent too much time on her phone than doing her job. If you're looking for her, I'm sorry I don't know where she went..." He admitted slowly.

"Oh no," Zayn coughed, "I just never saw you here, s'all." He said, staring at those pretty brown eyes.

"Oh," The boy smiled, sheepishly, "I just started, only yesterday." Zayn watched as he flicked his eyes, "Um, can I take your order or..?"

"...Yeah, a dozen donuts-"

"Which kind?" Liam interrupted, flushing red, "Er-sorry.."

"S'ok... four chocolate glazed, four powdered, and three, um, surprise me, and one boston creme on the side. Also, one medium carmel latte with extra whip cream." Zayn said slyly.

"And whats your name?" Liam asked, grabbing a medium cup and a sharpie.

"Zayn."

"Coming right up!" Liam said, excitedly, writing 'Zen' onto the cup and rushing to get Zayn's order.

Zayn watched Liam as he rushed to the donut stand and pick up four glazed donuts dropping them into a large orange and pink box. Liam got the rest of the donuts and put the box on his side and went to go make Zayn's drink. Filling it to the top and adding a bit too much whip cream but just enough for Zayn.

He arrived back to Zayn, box in hand and drink in the other. Handing him the drink, and setting the box on the counter. Reaching for the register he typed in Zayn's order -he might have reduced a pound or two (or 5)- and told him the total, "That'll be 4 pounds, please."

"Wow...not much for such a large order" Zayn acknowledged

"Well..for a cop its reduced.." Liam lied, awkwardly, blushing to the tips of his ears.

Zayn handed Liam the money, reaching for the box and scooping it up. He gave him a couple extra change. Zayn held the box in one hand and the coffee in the other. Liam handed Zayn the change looking straight into Zayn eyes. Those sparkling brown eyes made Zayn drool.

Zayn slowly looked at the cup and grinned, "It's Zayn, Z-A-Y-N."

"Oh!" Liam squealed, "My apologizes-you're accent, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright mate," Zayn winked out of habit, unable to stop himself," Erm-Thanks." Zayn said with a smile walking away from the counter slowly.

"N-No problem!" Liam busted out, covering his mouth quickly as his cheeks reddened a darker scarlet. He looked around and caught the attention of the other costumers (a dark scowl from the old man and a glare from one of the girls -though he doesn't really care about the girl, not cause she was also checking Zayn out but because she's always annoying-). He heard one of his co-workers, Danny probably, let out a small chuckle. Liam rolled his eyes and looked up to match Hazel eyes and a playful smirk.  
Zayn pushed the door open awkwardly with his back and began to look down. Zayn's cheeks began to flush bright red. Not because of the cold, but because of the glance Liam gave him that said "WOW, hello there."

Zayn shook his head, puffing his cheeks and blew. Liam's not that cute,he thought, I mean he's cute but not so-totally-wow-date-me cute. But he is. Liam's totally wow-date-me cute but Zayn can't date him, can he? He looked like he was 17, 18 at the most. Zayn being 24 himself couldn't mess around with an underage or young person, could he?

He muttered under his breathe and walked back to his job quietly, surely not thinking about those pretty brown eyes. (Although he was).


	2. YOUR SOUL IS AS DARK AS THE COFFEE YOU DRINK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn can't stahp thinking about that boy from the coffee shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NotTony wrote this ~

"Hey Zayn!" Stan yelled running toward Zayn. Zayn was on his way to the police station when he heard the high pitch voice of Stan calling for him. Zayn turned around, both eyebrows raised, surprised to see his co-worker coming his way.

"Hey....isn't today supposed to be your day off?" Zayn questioned.

"Yea, but I needed the extra money so.."

"Oh, okay-" Zayn said awkwardly before being interrupted by Stan.

"Hey can you do me a favor real quick?" Stan said quickly.

"Sure, whats up?"

"Well, I have to be at my post in only five minutes. And I know you hate doing it, but i need you to go to the coffee shop real quick......please." Stan begged pressing his hands together in the prayer sign. Zayn sighed at the fact, even though he knew he'd be able to see Liam again. Zayn remembered Liams coffee brown eyes and doze off to the thought about him seeing Liam again.Stan snapped his fingers to wake Zayn from the trance.

"I guess I can go." Zayn lied trying to hide the fact that he wanted to see Liam again.

Stans eyes lite up, "Oh thank god...psh you know me I can't go a day without my coffee."  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***  
Zayn entered the coffee shop without a word, feeling the warm air of the coffee shop attack his face. Zayn looked around to see if Liam was there to take his order again, just like yesterday. Nobody was at the desk, he heard a commotion from behind the 'Employees Only' room. Zayn rang the bell on the counter to catch any employees attention. He heard a loud slam of a door and watched as Liam walk towards the counter. Liam changed his frown to a smug face, seeing Zayn's red cheeks, plump lips and beautiful hazel eyes stare into Liams soul.

"Hi. what can I do for you?" Zayn stared into Liams eyes.

"Ummmmmm." Zayn couldnt say anything but just stare

Liam blushed, he couldnt hold it in, he just wanted to tease Zayn."Uh, sir?"

"Uh..yeah I'd like to have you-I MEAN a coffee and some donuts." Zayn said awkwardly feeling embarrassed.

Liam said seriously with a smile, "What kind of donuts?'

"Oh sorry...Yeah, I'd like to have some glazed donuts and um a caramel latte with extra whip cream." Zayn ordered again.

Liam turned around to get Zayn's order. Liam couldnt stop blushing when he turned around, he didnt want to show Zayn that he was blushing.

Zayn was awkward and just questioned himself and what he had said. Why had I said 'you'? I know I'm attracted to him but....I though I could cope it. Zayn watched as Liam got his order. Watching every movement, seeing how Liams body worked.

Liam came up to the counter to hand Zayn the coffee and the donuts. Liam was looking down trying not to make eye contact with Zayn, saying to himself, I can't let him see me blushing. Come on Liam! Pull yourself together! He's like 20 something, you're only 17, you're not even of age. He might not even like you. Just keep doing what you're doing.  
Liam looked up at Zayn, saying with a half smile, "Here you go, thats-"

Zayn interrupted, "How old are you..?"

Zayn had one eyebrow raised, his question echoed in Liams head. "Umm.."Liam was surprised at the fact that Zayn actually asked him a question that was a bit personal but not too personal, like Zayn could've deserved to know, he just didn't believe Zayn was that straight forward.

Zayn squinted his eyes and turned his head a bit. Then snapped it right back to normal. "Uh, sorry, was that too personal?"

Liam felt awkward but was intrigued by the way Zayn was acting. Mysterious, but seemed as if he was attracted to him.

"Well, umm how old do you think I am?" Liam wanted to see if Zayn was going to compliment him. He was always one to tease.

"Well, I don't think it'll be right for me to be attracted to a cutie like you." Zayn grinned.

Liam looked down trying to hide his blush. When Liam looked up, Zayn was walking out the door with the money on the table and him looking back at Liam with a cheeky smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge him  
> Tumblr: Cause-of-ziam-im-unable-to-even  
> Kik: @Camila_Ziam22  
> Wattpad: Ziam2222  
> His Tumblr: True-moo-for-you  
> His Kik: @Tonysme0_0


	3. Forgotten Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grumpy Zayn, Police Chases, Title, and Sweet Sweet Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my writing, finally, sorry for the long wait :c

"Malik, please come into my office." His boss, Mr. Styles, called him over the phone as he sat in his own office, doing work.

"Yes, right away sir." Zayn said rushly, he was awaiting this promotion for a while now. He's had the highest catches out of his whole squad. He's in for sure on that promotion. He entered his bosses office and sat down slowly, trying to hide his grin. He coughed, "Yes, sir?"

Mr. Styles looked up firmly, "Ah, Malik, I need you to do something for me." He announced.

 _And then I'll get that promotion_ , Zayn thought, "Anything, sir."

"Great," He said scribbling something down on on a page from his notepad, ripping it out, and handing it to Zayn, "And make sure to ask for no sprinkles because they always get that confused."

Zayn looked down confused after grabbing the paper reading;

_1 hazelnut coffee_   
_3 chocolate donuts_

Zayn frowned slightly, his mouth tugging down in frustration,"Right away, sir." He gritted. He was not an errand boy.

Zayn muffled and left the office, left the police house, left his work behind to get fucking donuts for his stupid boss. _You go one time and you're suddenly labeled the go-to-boy for things you're to lazy to do yourself_. Zayn was pissed, he was pissed until he entered the coffee shop, and he was pissed as he walked up to the counter.

"Hel-oh, hi Zayn." He heard a sweet, sweet voice perk up.

Zayn's frown disappeared and bolted up as he locked eyes with pretty brown eyes and Liam, oh yeah. Liam fucking works here. He forgot. But how could he forget about Liam? He doesn't know. "Hey, Leeyum." He purred.

Liam blushed scarlet to the tips of his ears and shifted his eyes down to the register, "Um-Wha.. What can I get you?" He asked, his tone uncertain.

"Right," Zayn mumbled remembering the reason he was here, "A hazelnut coffee please." Zayn said firstly.

Liam nodded quickly and rushed to make the drink.

Zayn smirked, watched as the smaller boy ran around to add the ingredients and make the corrections before arriving back, panting.

"That'll be-"

"Oh that's not i-" And then Zayn's interrupted from interrupting Liam by his phone beginning to ring. Zayn excused himself quietly and picked up, "Hello?" He asked.

"Malik!" Stan yelled.

"What? Do you want a coffee too? A donut maybe? Or should I run to Canada and get you some official ham?" Zayn grumbled.

"It's not times to play games! Code 11A, 4th street from the shop, hurry, we need back up!" Stan sounded so helpless.

"Roger, I'll be right there." Zayn scandles, immediately heading for the door, without hearing Liam calling after him.

\--&\--

If Zayn was pissed before, he's a monster know. How could he not fucking catch that guy? How could he not follow the guys car after turning the corner and the guy be, well, gone? How? He doesn't know.

\--&\--

"U-Um... Exc-cuse me..." Liam mumbled, awkwardly, as he stepped foot into the police department and almost everyone turned around to face him in amusement, "Uh-Is there a Z-Zayn here?" He asked, looking around the room, trying to find those Hazel eyes but couldn't.

"Yeah," A nice gentlemen with a police uniform and blonde hair that patted his forehead said, "You his boyfriend?"

Liam's eyes widened, "No! I mean-no, just... A friend?" It sounded more like a question, because it was. _Were Liam and Zayn friends? More? Less? Companies? Acquaintances? Nothing?_ Liam didn't really know. "Did.. Zayn say I was?" Liam suddenly asked.

The man smirked teasingly, "Zayn's this way, follow me."

\--&\--

"Ooooohhh Zaaaayyyynnn," Stan sing songed, "I got a surprise forr yoouuuuu."

Zayn rolled his eyes, "If it's a list of what donuts you want, fuck off, I'm not in the mood." He turned around and saw Stan step in with a very red Liam behind him. "Oh." He gaped.

"I'll just leave you two aloneee." Stan winked before heading out.

Zayn frowned before turning to Liam grinning, "Hey, what are you doing here?" He said lightly.

Liam looked up to make eye contact, "Oh, right," Liam spoke, softly and slowly, "I came here to..." He looked around slightly, looking down at his hands where he held a cup of coffee and his face brightened, "Oh yeah! You forgot your coffee and I couldn't leave work to give it to you so I had to wait till I was off the clock, but, erm, it's a little cold though... Here.." Liam said, handing out the coffee for Zayn to grab.

Zayn reached for the drink and set it down on his desk, "Thanks," Zayn smiled, "It's for my boss though, sent me to get it for him, lazy arse." He muttered and Liam chuckled. He laughed. His eyes scrunched and his lips spread and he let out a heartly giggle. "Uh..."

"Hmm?" Liam blinked, "Oh and yeah, is everything ok?" He asked while Zayn raised an eyebrow, "Well, you rushed out pretty fast, I just wanted to make sure everything was fine."

"Oh," Zayn mumbled, "Yeah. Just a purse snatcher. That's s'all."

"A purse snatcher? Did you catch'em?" Liam asked.

"Naww," Zayn scratched at his jaw, "Got away."

"Ah, that bites.." Liam said, rubbing his arm slightly.

"Yeah..." Zayn nodded.

They stood their in awkward silence, avoiding each others gaze.

"So.. Um.." Liam coughed, "I guess I'll be going now.. er..." He turned slightly.

"No-Erm-Wait." Zayn called after him.

Liam turned to him, and he looked so pretty, so beautiful, so stunning that Zayn stared at this boy, and how can he even be real, Zayn thought, how can such a gorgeous creature like him exist and not to mention, be standing right in front of me looking so innocent and worried and no.

Zayn reached over for Liam, adjusting his hand in the nape of Liam's head, his hand brushing his soft curls and pulled him forward for their lips to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^.^  
> Pretty sure Anthony's gonna write his chapter tomorrow 'cause he's really anxious to


	4. The Coffee Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Stan have a chat.  
> Liam thinks about what he's done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long~ We had issues..  
> I edited most of it though :/

Liam's eyes opened wide as Zayn's soft pink lush lips interacted with his. Liam stayed still for a while before pushing away from Zayn.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Liam was surprised at the way Zayn crashed lips with his, without even thinking about the consequences.

Zayn had a smug face on, "Isn't this what we both been waiting for? At least...I have." Zayn admitted.

Liam cleared his throat before speaking awkwardly, "I-I don't play for that team.." Liam slowly started to back away from Zayn. "Bu-" By the time Zayn could get a word out of his mouth Liam was already rushing out of the office. 

Stan witnessed Liam walking away out of Zayn's office in an awkwardly manner. Stan stalked into Zayn's office. His eyes were wide and confused.

"What happened, it was quiet and I saw the coffee kid walk out. Everything okay?" Stan asked.

Zayn sat in his leather chair, staring blankly at Stan. He put his hands to his face and hunched over, groaning.

"Wh-what happened?" Stan repeated, slouching to Zayn's desk, having worry and confusion in his eyes.

Zayn had his face still in his hands, "I fucked up dude, I fucked..up." His voice was muffled through his hands, shaking his head pathetically.  
Stan's eyes focused on Zayn as he looked up to Stan. "I'm confused, catch me up."

Zayn spoke slowly."I kissed him....I fucking kissed him."Zayn let out a sigh.

Stan's eyes were wide. "How was he?" Stan questioned with a smile.

Zayn lightened up, "Perfect, just... amazing. His lips were so soft and beautiful. I wish I could stay pressed against him all day. But ...now he knows I like him and he hates me." Zayn lowered his head to his.

"He doesn't hate you man," Stan calmed, "Well, I guess you cant get us coffee now can you. It'd be awkward wouldn't it." Stan added with a grin. 

Zayn's head snapped to meet eyes with Stan, "I think that's the least of my problems right now." Zayn grabbed the coffee sitting on his desk. It was cold against his hand, making it go a little numb. He took a sip and sighed.  
$_-_-_-_-_-_-_$  
Liam speed walked from Zayn's office, trying to walk as casually as possible. He heard the "Bu-" that came from Zayn before he walked from his office. "Thanks.." Liam said waving good-bye towards Stan. Stan looked confused and began to walk to Zayn's office.

Liam looked down with a guilty look and exited the police station as soon as he could, not wanting to risk staying around. Liam knew he was lying to Zayn, he couldnt accept the fact that he was attracted to another male. Everyone would disown him and be cased out as different. His father had always treated his as if he was straight, he never really asked him who he was attracted to, he was proud when Liam brought home girls with lovely hair and shiny tops and saw their arms linked.

Liam checked his phone, it was already 8:04. "Shnit!" He exclaimed, bolting through the parking lot toward the bus stop. He heard the sound of an engine and glared up, oh no, the last bus had just passed, it was Liam's only way of getting home on time before his father could yell at him for being late.

Liam began walking slowly, not focusing anymore on his father or the bus but what Zayn had done.Why him? Why did Zayn have to go ahead and kiss him? Why did Zayn have to be so goddamn hot? Why? He was frustrated by the thought and his mixed emotions. 

Liam, who shook his head, trying to get the memory and tingling feelings out of his system, started walking to his house, when suddenly he heard sirens behind him. Liam was a curious cat and snapped his head back to see a cop car pull up next to him slowly. The window rolled down slowly. Liam bit his lip nervously and tried to be as calm as possible, for he had a feeling he knew who was behind the wheel. A tan skinned man came into Liam's sight.

"Need a ride?" The tanned man asked.

Liam glanced at the man. He squinted his eyes trying to make out the figure. "Zayn?" Liam mumbled, gulping slowly.

Zayn grinned shyly, " Yeah... Ca'mon I'll drive you." Zayn offered.

Liam contemplated at the thought of going into a car with the man he had just kissed. "Uh..sure.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Run, Coffee Boy, Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's accepts a ride, understands his father, and goes to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've lost my touch arg

Liam climbed into the car and slowly leaned his head against the freezing window. He told Zayn his address and then kept his lips tight in a thin line and prayed that Zayn wouldn't talk to him. It worked so far - until they reached a red light.

"So.." Zayn spoke gently, "Er, you seem kinda nervous? Do you have, like, a curfew? Are you late?" He asked, stepping on the gas once the light flashed green.

Liam mentally sighed, "Something like that.." He said, trying to avoid any conversation with Zayn.

Zayn groaned, "Look Liam. I'm sorry for kissing you earlier. I didn't really think about your feelings. I just had to do it and I don't regret anything, I just hope we can get past this.." He spoke tenderly.

Liam shut his eyes, blew a breathe, and opened his eyes, "It's ok Zayn. I was just surprised.. I didn't mean to push you away and hurt you, I-I'm not gay though..."

_Why are you lying to him and yourself, Liam? Why are you telling him lies? He's not your father, but he's not exactly trustworthy either. Zayn is just-Zayn, an acquaintance, nothing more. You pushed him away because you didn't feel comfortable in that situation. You're clearly not straight, but you're not attracted to Zayn. He's just an acquaintance Liam, an acquaintance._

Zayn's eyes widened and he wanted to open the car door and roll out but he knew he couldn't do such a thing to Liam, so instead he chose to say, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."  
"It's alright."

Zayn nodded numbly and continued to drive, knowing that Liam wanted to get out of his car as soon as possible. He quickly parked in front of the house Liam told him to and looked out the window only to have his jaw drop and eyes bulge. " _That's_ your house?" Zayn was barely able to ask.

Liam blushed a deep scarlet and mumbled a yes. Of course he knew how fantastic his house was. Three stories high, and a giant tower containing Liam's room. Egg shell colored and giant glass windows. Oak tree door with swirled designs and a doorbell with the sound to vibrate in every room. Liam knew his house colored every impressed but it wasn't technically his house. It belonged to his dad, a great man, an honest worker, a superior adult. Not Liam.

"It's incredible." Zayn commented.

"Thanks, but it's not mine, it's my fathers." Liam corrected, unbuckling his seat belt and grabbing the door handle.

"Oh-Uh, Liam wait." Zayn called, grabbing Liam's arm.

Liam bolted around, "What?" He snapped.

Zayn stared at him, his eyes darkened, "Never mind." He let go.

Liam's eyes softened and guilt suddenly washed over him. "I need to go Zayn, I'm already late." He explained.

"I know.. So go.." He hissed, staring ahead.

"Zayn.."

"No, you're late so leave."

Liam frowned at Zayn's rude attitude, "Zayn, look at me." Liam ordered.

Zayn turned to him, "What?" He asked in a rough tone.

Liam didn't think twice about what he was going to do, he just grabbed Zayn's collar with both hands and pulled him in quickly for their lips to collide. Sure Zayn wasn't prepared and their lips kind of crashed into each other lopsided but it still made Liam's heart fuzz up. Zayn immediately reacted and started moving his lips with Liam's. Liam realized what was happening and pulled back, panting and flushed.

"Is that what you wanted?" Liam asked.

Zayn was about to open his mouth to answer when Liam shook his head and opened the door, yelling a small thank you and rushing inside just to get a sight of his red faced father, coat shook on, phone crushing in hand.

"Where have you been, Liam?" He gritted angrily.

"I was out." Liam said simply, he didn't need to explain a thing, he didn't do anything wrong.

"With who?" His father pressed.

"Just a friend, dad." He tried to go past his father, but he grabbed Liam's arm.

"Your mothers so worried Liam. If you wanted to stay out later, you could've just asked instead of scaring us half to death."

"It didn't cross my mind." Liam huffed, shrugging his father's hand off him.

"Liam," His father sternly called, "You're grounded for two weeks. You can go to school, work, but then you come straight home after your shift. Understood?"

Liam knew arguing with his father was pointless, "Understood." He cleared, walking upstairs to his room and shutting the door. He quickly jumped onto his bed and let himself drown in his sheets, and be suffocated my his pillows. He thought about school; jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, bullies, teachers. His job; slutty girls, gentle elders, Zayn, angry business men. His parents; workaholic dad, stay-at-home mom, only child. He thought about Zayn; hazel eyes, sharp cheekbones, exposing tattoos, delicious lips, gorgeous hands, sexy uniform.

Liam shook his head and buried himself into his bed. Right now he didn't want to think about anything. He just wanted to rest, he didn't want anything to be on his mind. He still fell asleep, though, thinking about golden eyes and soft lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and make sure to read NotTony's new story "My Shy MayFlower" that I'll be posting for him :)


	6. Complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Liam talk.  
> Liam gets mad.  
> Stan has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NotTony's a slowpoke, sorry

Liam woke up his head hurting. A groan erupting from his mouth. The sound of the alarm echoed in the room.  
“Oh shut up you.” Liam said slapping the ‘snooze’ button. Moans came from his lips until he reached the bathroom. He turned the nob of the shower, hearing the water pour from the shower head. The pale young boy stripped to his naked skin. He admired his face, brushing his hand through his hair. The fog covered the mirror, signaling that it was time to enter the shower. One foot at a time, Liam felt the water cover his skin. Feeling the heat rush through him. He lowered the heat of the shower. Then continued his business.  
He wrapped the purple towel around his body naked body. Then rushing out to his room to change into his uniform. Liam sighed, “Another stressful day.” He left the house heading to the bus stop. “These are the moments I wish I had a car.” He said to himself.  
^^^---^^^---^^^---^^^  
“Ca’mon Zayn…. It's not that bad, at least he kissed you back this time.” Stan said rubbing Zayn’s back.

“Its just, I’m so confused… Does he want me? Should I even go back to talk to him? Its just frustrating.” Zayn said getting up from his leather chair, walking towards the office door.

“Where are you going” Stan called.

“I know where he lives and I bet school doesn’t start till 8:30” Zayn yelled, waving bye never turning back. Stan sighed

\---^^^---^^^---^^^---

Liam brushed his hand through his hand through his hair saying to himself. “Guess I was to late to catch the bus.” He began walking, his book bag on one arm, swinging left and right. Liam turned, seeing if the bus had come down his block, only cars. He turned back and went back to walking straight.

Two cars passed till one slowed down next to him. Liam turned to face the car, then walking faster. The window rolled down, a voice come out of it.

“Need a ride?” The face was covered by a shadow. Liam didn’t turn, ignoring the voice, his fist clenching and his body tensing up.

“Its Zayn…..you have nothing to worry about.” Zayn’s voice said softly. Liam unclenched his fists, leaving his body tensed.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Liam faced the car, still walking.

“No, but you seem like you need a ride?” Liam stopped and walked towards the car.

“So what are you, my personal chauffeur now?” He said opening the door to the passenger’s side. 

Zayn looked down. “I don’t mind. I got the time. And you seem like you need one.” Zayn said looking back to Liam. 

Liam looked down, trying to avoid Zayn hazel eyes make any connection with his.

The drive was long and quiet until Liam broke the silence. “So you remembered my address?” Liam looked at Zayn, admiring his chiseled chine and high check bones.

Zayn glanced a second to Liam before looking back at the road. “Well I’ll need to remember it if I’m going to drive you, right?”

Liam was surprised he took the ‘chauffeur’ thing seriously. “I guess.” Liam started “So….about yesterday,-” He scratched the back of his neck.

Zayn interrupted “ Don’t talk about it, I like what we got going here,” A smile perked on both of their faces. Liam blushed staying quiet. They pulled up to Liam’s high school, parking adjacent to the sidewalk. “plus….you’ve got other things to do rather than be around an adult-“ Liam interrupted him.

“I’m not a little kid, I’m a 17 year old senior; I can make my own decisions on who I hang around.” 

“Is it also your decision on what we have here? This thing we’ve got going on-“ Zayn said before Liam slammed the car door in his face.

Liam meet up with his friend Niall walking to class. “Who was that?”

“Uh…nobody important.” Liam snapped.

Zayn didn’t move his car; he sat there, head in his palms, face red with confusion and anger. Zayn sighed and began to drive. “Why is he such a complicated person!” He said slamming his palms against the steering wheel.

“You okay mate?” Stan said, watching Zayn slouch.

“Peachy.” Zayn said sarcastically.

“I see it went well.”

“Shut up.” Zayn snapped.

“Well tell me what happened then.” Stan said as they made their way to Zayn’s office. Stan closed the door, as Zayn sat in his leather chair. “Well?”

“He’s mad at me-“ 

“Why?!” Stan said, interrupting Zayn. “Oh sorry….continue.”

“Cause, I asked him if this ‘thing’ we have going on is what he wants.”

“Well what did he say?”

“He left before I got an answer. He only said before that he could make his own decisions on who he hangs around.” Zayn sighed, putting his face in his palms and elbows on his desk.

“I’m sorry mate.” Stan said walking towards Zayn, rubbing his back.

“Do you think…this is what he wants to keep it at, just a pity flirtatious conversation we always have?”

“Don’t say that, he may have feelings for you, but something is just preventing him from being with you.” Zayn sighed as he heard the word ‘preventing’ echo out of Stan’s mouth. 

“Now com’on, you got work to do and I’m thinking we can go get a coffee.” Zayn glared at Stan. “ To early to make jokes?” Stan’s eyebrow raised and a smile peered on his face.

“Kinda.”

“Well then we can go out and get some McDonalds and no coffee, how about that?” Zayn smiled at the way his friend cared. 

“Fine.”

“Yes! Maybe you’ll get your mind off of him like that.”

“Let me just get my work done…Okay?” Zayn said pulling out some papers.

“Cam’om cheer up mate, if theres really love there, then it’ll find its way.” Stan said making his way towards the exit. 

Zayn sighed, scribbling a heart cracking on a blank sheet of paper and Zayn’s name on the left, and Liam’s name on the right.

Why was everything so complicated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	7. Jealousy's A Nice Color On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McDonald has a really nice bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW it's been like, a week??? A month maybe??? Thanks for waiting though! I tried to make it as long as possible!

Liam leaned against the counter, bored out of his mind. His lunch break was in less than fifteen minutes and he received a text from Niall, not too long ago, stating to meet him at McDonalds for lunch asap because he had something really significant to show him. Liam rolled his eyes and looked at the clock, only ten minutes to go.

"Hi there." A very flirtatious voice was heard.

Zayn? Liam thought, bolting around, only to find a man almost twice Zayn's age, brown greasy hair gelled back, and small hollow eyes staring at him.

"Hey," Liam faked a smile, "What can I get you, erm, sir?" He asked.

"A medium caramel mocha, with extra whip cream please." He winked.

"Coming right up.." Liam mumbled, that was Zayn's drink. He went to go grab a cup, filling it up, and throwing on some whip cream and returned to the guy, "Here you go, that'll be $2.49, please."

"You forgot the extra whip cream, and your number." The man purred.

Liam gave him a blank expression, grabbing the cup and clutching it hardly in his hand, throwing on more whip cream and sliding back to him, "That'll be $2.49." He gritted, throwing daggers at the stranger.

"Still forgot your number."

"Get lost, perv." Liam snapped, throwing his fist against the counter.

"Hey, hey kid, I'm only 25, relax." The man handed over three dollars, grabbed his coffee, and left.

That guy was only 25 and I called him a perv? Would that make Zayn a pervert? No, no, I don't even know how old Zayn is.. He couldn't be near that age, could he? Not old enough to be my father, but old enough to be, maybe an uncle? Liam sighed as his watch dinged, notifying him his shift was over for now and he had 45 minutes to do whatever he wanted.

He shook his apron off and went to the back room, passing by Anthony, his co worker who was just taking his shift. Liam folded his apron and set it down on a chair, grabbing his jacket and scarf he headed towards the door, and made a clear turn, beaming to McDonald's.

When he entered, his face was flushed pink from the cold and he could barely feel his numb fingers. He looked around and spotted familiar blonde hair.

"Niall!" He called, making his way to his friend, but then abruptly stopped when he saw a brunette with him.

"Liam, mate." Niall grinned, "I haven't see you in forever." He teased.

"We saw each other an hour ago, you walked me to work." Liam reminded.

"You still work? At that coffee shop, ay? You haven't changed at all." A high pitched voice said.

Liam turned to the sound of the voice and gasped, tears rushing to his eyes. "Lou-Louis?" He asked, unable to believe his friend was here.

"Hey Li, didn't think you'd recognize me." He smiled.

"It's been, what, three years? Four?"

"Four," Louis said, "I finally finished college and came back here to find a job."

"Oh my god, Louis." Liam whined, wrapping his arms around his friend's neck and pulling him in, Louis's arms immediately snaked around Liam's waist, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Li."

@!@!@!@!@!@

Zayn promised he'd meet Stan at McDonald's and he was already late. He rushed through the wind, barely able to keep his squinting eyes open. He opened the door to the fast food place and closed the door, blowing softly at his hands, trying not to catch any attention. He surfed around the tables, trying to spot Stan, but the blonde haired lad ran to him.

"Hey, Zayn, maybe we should go somewhere else." Stan said quickly, grabbing Zayn's shoulders.

"What? Why? It's freezing out there, I don't wanna take a single step outside for ages." Zayn said, shoving Stan away slowly.

"Zayn, mate, I really think we should go somewhere else, like right now." Stan pressed on.

"Why?" Zayn hissed.

"Just, c'mon." Stan persisted, clawing at Zayn's arm.

"Stan, stop." Zayn commanded, tugging his arm out of Stan's grip and turned slightly to see two guys hugging. One looked odly like Liam. It hit Zayn in the gut when he realized that guy was Liam, in fact, and he had his face stuffed into some other guys neck and was nuzzling his face and hugging that guy closer to him, a large smile on his lips.  
Zayn frowned and he heard Stan mumble, "See, we should'a left.."

"Naw, it's fine." Zayn gritted, "Everythin's ok."

He watched as Liam excused himself and made his way down a hallway, a hallway that led to the bathroom. Zayn hurried after him, ignoring Stan's questioning of where he was going. He saw the door closing and shoved his foot in between the door crack, pushing it open and closing it. He looked up to a wide eyed, starled Liam, with a hand covering his mouth.

"Z-Zayn," Liam whispered, "You scared me."

"Sorry," Zayn apologized, "I didn't mean to. I just needed to talk to you."

"Like a normal person, you could have just called or something." Liam added.

"Like I have your number." Zayn snorted.

Liam rolled his eyes, "Stop being childish. I don't have time for this. What do you want?"

Zayn frowned, "Who's that guy?"

"Who?" Liam questioned, innocently.

"That guy you were fucking hugging." Zayn spat.

Liam flinched slightly, "You mean Louis? He's one of my best friends."

"You don't hold someone like that if there just a friend." Zayn grumbled.

"Are you jealous?" Liam asked.

"What?" Zayn asked, looking at Liam with wide eyes.

Liam giggled, "You are! You're jealous of Louis." He chuckled, "Well you have nothing to worry about, Louis's just a friend." He smiled then quickly realized what he said, "Which you shouldn't worry or anything, because we're not, like, a thing, or stuff, so... Just.. It's none of your business."

"Are you sure about that?" Zayn whispered, biting his lip, and giving Liam a once over.

Liam blushed bright red and groaned, "Leave me alone." He snapped, making his way to the door when a hand grabbed his arm and pushed him against the door. Lips quickly attacked his own and he mumbled, "Zayn."

"Hmm." Zayn hummed back, biting down on Liam's bottom lip and making the younger boy whimper in return, opening up his mouth and sliding his tongue against Zayn's.  
Liam brought his hands up to Zayn's hair, one meshing against the black locks and the other one pulling gently at other strands, making Zayn moan into Liam's mouth.

Zayn enclosed his mouth over Liam's tongue and sucked, making Liam whine and tug harder. Zayn smirked and moved to Liam's neck, licking at his birthmark. Liam yelped in respond and moaned. He nipped and sucked, leaving a purple bruise. Once he was proud of his handy work, he licked over the mark and pulled back, watching Liam peel his eyes open and lick at his swollen red lips.

Liam pushed Zayn away, covering his neck with his hand and feeling Zayn's teeth mark. He turned scarlet and flashed up to lock eyes with Zayn, "I can't do this Zayn!" He yelled, 

"Leave me alone!" He said before scurrying out of the bathroom.

Zayn stood there, staring at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop, thanks for reading guys!  
> And make sure to check out NotTony's "My Shy MayFlower" that I have posted on my account for him!


	8. Young & In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean Liam's 17, and Zayn's...  
> Not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NotTony's really slow, my apologizes. and it was thanksgiving and my sisters birthday so.

Zayn continued to stare at the dirty bathroom door. "Shit" he mumbled walking over towards the sink. he turned the nozzle, cold water coming from the faucet, splashing the water on his face. He turned the water off, grabbing a paper towel and exiting the bathroom.

Liam stood there, by Louis and Niall, gesturing that they had to leave. Zayn walked towards Stan. "So are we gonna get some food or are we gonna have to leave because of your little moment with Liam?" Stan asked,folding his arms, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, you saw that..?" Zayn trailed off.

"Of course I saw that, you left me here, to wait until you both out the bathroom. Liam seemed angry by the way. What happened?"

"Nothing, it just were both conflicted."

"Well lets at least eat, I'm starving." Stan said rubbing his stomach. Stan began to stand, but Zayn stood infront of him.

"It's on me today." 

"Okay...free meal." Stan said sitting back down, crossing his arms once again.

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

Liam rushed from McDonald's, Niall's wrist in one hand and Louis's in the other.

"Leeyum!" Niall whined.

"What the hell Liam? I didnt get to finish my food." Louis cried.

"I'm sorry, but we just had to go." Liam said dragging them to the nearest pizzeria.

"Well, can you explain to us what just happened because Niall and I are very confused."

"I can't its just complicated.... Can we just have nice reunion and eat some pizza?" Liam said letting go of their wrists and heading to a table where they would eat.

"Liam, are you alright?" Louis asked, setting a hand on Liam's shoulder gently.

"I'm fine." Liam stated, shrugging off Louis's hand and grabbing a menu.

Louis and Niall shared a look of sympathy at each other.

^-^-^

"Thanks for the ride.." Liam muttered, opening the door and climbing out of Niall's car.

"No problem, Li.. We're still gonna hang at Lou's tonight, right?" Niall asked, gingerly.

"Yeah, sure." Liam mumbled, shutting the door and walking back inside the shop.

He walked to the counter, waiting for a customer. He sighed in boredom, thinking of Zayn.

Why? Why is he in my mind? I-I don't like him? Im not gay. But-the kisses he gives me. It just feels right. His against mine. Liam thought his head resting on his hand. 

The bell rang as the door to the shop opened. Liam rose, straightening himself, focusing on how he looked.

"Hey beautiful." The stranger said. Liam kept his head down annoyed at the thought of a guy hitting on him. His chin was lifted softly and stared into Zayn's mocha eyes. "Hey babe, you still made about the McDonald's thing. Come on, I'm sorry i got jealous." He said planting a kiss on Liam's lips. Liam sank into the kiss, his body melted, but pulled away. He crossed his arms looking away from Zayn. "Babe, Im sorry, its just.... The thought of you with-"

"Don't call me babe, were not together!" Liam yelled interrupting Zayn. Zayn's face became dim, he looked down, scratching his chin.

"Liam,"he trailed off, "Im sorry. What can I do to show you what you mean to me?" 

Liam turned unfolding his arms. "Its not that Zayn. Im- Im just confused right now." 

"Well what time do you get-"

"I just need to be alone for now and think. I mean Im 17 and your older. Its just something i need to think about. i need some time." Liam said his eyes beginning to water. He looked down trying not to show his weakness. Zayn turned and walked slowly out the door, the bell ringing on his way. Liam dropped behind the counter, beginning to feel the warm tears slowly run down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go read My Shy MayFlower on my profile but written by NotTony.  
> Im gonna try to write my chapter now c:


	9. A Kiss Worth Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew twenty bucks could get you there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, I was really happy with this chapter.

Zayn rushed out the door as quickly as possible, wanting to give Liam all the space he wanted. Even though he was angry, he wanted Liam to be able to think about their 'relationship'.

He walked home, bundled up in his scarf. Thinking about what Liam would be thinking about right now.

He unlocked his door and entered his house, plopping down on the couch and turning the Tv on. It flipped on to a rerun of Lizard Lick Towing. He sat there for three minutes

until he realized what he was doing. Secretly moping about a boy who may or may not return his feelings.

He grabbed his phone and contacted Stan.

"Hey, Zayn, how're you?" Stan asked automatically.

"Let's go out." Zayn said quickly, grabbing his jacket.

"Out? Out where?"

" _Out_." Zayn spoke, wrapping his scarf around his neck.

"Oh, _oh_. Why? Are you alright?" Stan questioned, but Zayn heard rustling, knowing Stan was getting ready and would never pass up the chance to go with Zayn.

"Fabulous." Zayn muttered, exiting his house, "I'll pick you up. Meet me in front of your place." And with that, Zayn hung up and climbed into his car, turning the engine on and running a hand through his hair.

~_~_~

Finally, once and for all, Zayn hasn't been thinking about those god damn brown eyes. For once he can actually enjoy himself surrounded by other people.

Currently, Zayn was in a swarm of sweaty bodies and loud music pumping in his ears. He allowed himself to move against the girl who grinded down on him in response. She had long brown hair flowing to the back of her waist and wore a slim black dress. Zayn didn't really know what she looked like, never really being able to see her face as he pushed her away and fought through the crowd to get to the bar.

He lost Stan a couple minutes after they arrived, as he pulled a small girl with him onto the dance floor while Zayn, not being able to get those eyes and lips out of his head, chose to stay tucked on a chair and drink his problems away. As soon as he had enough alcohol in his system, he got up and joined everyone on the dance floor, allowing different girls or guys to move with him.

"What can I getcha ya, handsome." A flirty voice filled his ears.

"A bloody Mary." Zayn answered, slipping a five dollar bill out of his wallet and sliding it to the bartender. He looked up and locked eyes with familiar blue ones. "Perrie?" He chocked.

"Hi Zayn." Perrie fluttered her fake eye lashes. "It's been a while." She muttered, placing her hand over his on the counter.

"It has." Zayn mumbled.

"How you been? Are you here with anyone?"

"Erm... Not really. Came with a friend, but he's long gone." Zayn explained, wondering if Stan went home with someone already.

Perrie began stroking his hand, thumb gently rubbing circles, "I get off in ten.. Does that give you any ideas?" She purred.

"What?" Zayn squawked.

"Maybe we could.. Do something.. Somewhere.." Perrie winked and then leaned in closer, "Meet you in the bathroom in ten." And moved to the next costumer.

Zayn didn't think twice when he pushed Perrie against the bathroom wall, their lips connected, after making sure there were no people in there and locking the door (or did he? Whatever). Perrie pushed him away softly and sank to her knees, unbuckling his belt.

"So, Zayn, have you dreamed about this or what?" Perrie asked, kissing his thigh and digging her fingers into his boxer.

Zayn wanted to say 'or what' but Perrie lowered his briefs down and grabbed hole of his erection, and his throat clogged with any words he was about to say and was replaced with a soft, loud groan.

~_~_~_~_~

"Liam, please." Louis begged.

"Lou," Liam sighed, "I'm so happy you're back, but no, I'm not going to a club with you. I'm not even old enough, and neither is Niall."

Niall rolled his eyes, "It's called a fake ID Li. Everyone has one."

"I don't." Liam snapped, "And I don't even drink."

"Who says we have to drink? We can just get our groove on and I'll never leave your side. Please, Li, please." Louis whined.

"How am I even supposed to get in?" Liam asked, crossing his arms and looking at his friends pointly.

"A bribe to the rope guy, duh." Niall answered.

"You know what, fine." Liam sighed, defeated.

~_~_~

Liam couldn't really believe they had got inside. Who knew twenty bucks could get you inside a club. Liam was positive it was illegal but Louis and Niall dragged him inside and straight to the bar, ordering two beers and coke for him.

Liam sipped his drink soundlessly, looking around on the dance floor and watching everyone sway around.

"See that chick?" Niall asked, nodding his head to a girl in the corner with dirty blonde hair and a short skirt almost lifted to her thighs, "She's giving me the look."

"What look?" Liam asked as Louis laughed.

"She wants to get with this." Niall informed as the girl winked at him. Niall got up, chugging the rest of his drink down and wiping his chin with his sleeve, "I'ma go hit some,lads, see you later." And with that, he walked away.

Liam turned back, not wanting to see Niall go to that innocent girl who didn't know better of what his friend was thinking of. That girl looked like she was about Liam's age, probably younger. He doesn't want to imagine what his friend would do if he got his hands on her because lets face it, Niall was no saint when it came to one night stands.

"You ok Li?" Louis muttered, caressing his shoulder.

"Fine," Liam replied, "I just have to use the bathroom." He said getting up and moving away.

He pushed the door open and instantly heard a moan. "Um.." He squealed, stupid stupid Liam, looking up and matching with hazel eyes that brought warmth to his heart, "Sorry, I... Zayn?" He asked.

Zayn turned to Liam and back to the.. Woman? The woman sucking his off and oh, Liam understood. He raced out of the bathroom.

"Liam! Liam, wait!" Zayn called, pushing Perrie away and ignoring her questions as he pulled up his boxers and pants and bolted out, following Liam outside, which he found, panting and leaning against a brick wall. "Liam, please, let me explain." He huffed.

Liam frowned at him, "No. Is that what you were going to do if I wanted to actually go out with you? Were you going to go off and allow someone to-to... I can't even say something as repulsive as what I witnessed!" Liam shouted.

"No, no, Liam, you've got it all wrong. I wasn't-I was just confused.. I was drunk and confused and I was thinking about you the whole time and I thought I didn't have to mope around about you but the truth is that your the only thing on my mind.. and I would never, ever cheat on you if we were together." Zayn stated, grabbing Liam's hands in his.

"R-Really?" Liam asked, his eyes starting to watery, "I'm really the only thing you think about?" He asked.

"Of course, only you." Zayn grinned, drawing Liam in closer.

Liam smiled back, "Good because you're the only thing I could think of for days now, too."

"Seriously?"

"Mhmm." Liam hummed, bringing his arms to tie around Zayn's neck, pulling him in.

Zayn's hands snaked around Liam's waist and bumped their foreheads together, their noses nuzzling. "Before we do this.. I wanna make sure you won't regret it."

"I won't." Liam answered, bringing his lips to Zayn and pushing forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you enjoy?


	10. So Close, Yet So Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS close to doing it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, NotTony ISNT VERY GOOD AT WRITING EVERY OTHER DAY

Zayn pulled away from Liam soft plump lips. Liam groaned in frustration. Zayn grabbed Liam’s wrist pulling him down the street to his car. Liam giggled, following Zayn. “Where are you taking me?” He said giggling. Zayn held the car door open for Liam, letting go of his wrist.

“Don’t ask questions, just play along.” Zayn said entering the car, pressing his lips to Liam’s. Liam pulled away.

“Bu-“ Liam started, interrupted by Zayn pushing his lips to his. 

“Shhh” Zayn whispered between the kiss. Zayn placed his hand on Liam’s thigh, rubbing up and down, closer and closer to Liam’s member. Zayn was inches away from touching Liam’s erection, when Liam placed his and on his, entwining them together. The car stopped as Zayn let go of Liam’s hand, getting out the car.

“Where are we Zayn?” Liam said getting out the car. 

Zayn pushed Liam against the car, pressing their lips together. Liam wrapped his hand around his neck, making there no space between them. Zayn’s pants became tight, he wanted more of Liam rather than just his lips. He pulled away, grabbing Liam’s wrist. Liam giggled. 

Zayn entered the building, heading towards the elevator. Zayn matched his hands with Liam’s, standing behind him, sucking his neck. He bite and licked, wanting to make sure everyone could see Liam was his. He pulled away as the elevator bell rang and the door opened. They walked in, pressing the #15 and making the elevator doors close instantly. Liam stood there, his and Zayn’s hands together, they fit like matching pieces to a puzzle. No words were spoken, just lips to each other. Zayn grazed the bottom of Liam’s lips. Before Liam could allow entrance, the bell rang. Zayn groaned, pulling Liam to his apartment. 

They both jogged over the door, as Zayn pulled out his keys. He struggled to pick the key. 

“You know….this is really killing the mood.” Liam said, leaving a smirk plastered on his face. 

Zayn got the key, putting it through the nob and pulling Liam into the apartment. He didn’t bother to put on the light. He just let the moon light help him to see. Zayn pulled Liam towards the couch seductively. Liam laid as Zayn climbed over him. His face began to flush a bright scarlet as Zayn began to lick and suck on his neck. A loud moan escaped his mouth as Zayn nibbled on his sweet spot. Zayn began to push down against Liam’s, leaving no space. Liam’s pants started to become tight as Zayn’s hard erection rubbed against his. Liam became a moaning mess, mumbling Zayn’s name. Zayn pulled away, pressing his to Liam’s, forcing his tongue through Liam’s mouth. There was not time for asking, just lust. Zayn wanted Liam, he wanted his body now. Zayn moaned as he began to pull up Liam’s shirt, exposing his abs. He pulled away, letting the shirt fly to the floor. 

Zayn licked his lips as he studied the young boys perfect body. He began to suck and kiss around Liam’s body, trying to find the perfect spot to leave another mark. He found the perfect spot, Liam moaned over and over.

“Z-Zayn.” Liam mumbled. 

Zayn pulled away, pressing his lips back to Liam’s.

Liam became tired of being the lower; he wanted to show that Zayn was his and only his. He flipped Zayn over, so Liam was above. He began to nibble and suck on Zayn’s collar bone. 

Zayn moaned, “Li-Liam.” Liam didn’t pull away, he began to nibble harder, leaving teeth marks on Zayn’s skin. Zayn moaned louder. He pulled away, breathing heavily. 

“Don’t ever cheat on me.” Liam hissed, pulling off Zayn’s shirt.

“Wouldn’t think of it after that bite.” Zayn said smiling. Liam began to go back to suck on Zayn’s skin, leaving red spots all around his chest. Zayn moaned, bringing his hands to Liam’s lower region, rubbing his member slowly. 

Liam pulled away, grabbing Zayn’s hand. He pushed it to the side of Zayn. He stared deep into Zayn’s eyes, seeing disappointment. 

“Zayn…” Liam began 

“But baby,” Zayn said his voice small.

“I’m too young, I’m only 17.” Liam sighed. He wanted to have Zayn’s body, but not yet, it wasn’t the right time. 

Zayn nodded understandingly. Liam leaned back, grabbing his shirt off the floor. The bell rang as both boys pulled their shirts on. Zayn sighed in frustration as he got up to get the door. He felt as if he had Liam all to himself finally, that he could show him how much he loved him. 

The doorbell rang again. “Coming!” Zayn shouted pulling the door open. Stan stood there, arms crossed.

“Thanks for leaving me you twat.” Stan said pushing past Zayn into the apartment. Stan glanced over towards where Liam was sitting. 

“Well as you can see I had a perfectly good reason to.” Zayn said sitting next to Liam. 

Liam got up as Zayn put his arm around him. “I-I gotta go Zayn, I'll call you.” Liam said closing the door behind him as he left the apartment. Zayn huffed as Stan sat next to him.

“Wha’d I miss.” Stan said concern in his eyes.

Zayn groaned. “I came this close to having my one and only, but he denied me again. I don’t know what I’m going to do to show that boy that I love him.” Zayn said resting his face in his hands.

“Well why don’t you take him on a date, you got money and you guys haven’t had such a good relationship so far. Maybe a date will work things out.”

Zayn just huffed, walking to the bathroom turning on the water. He pulled off his clothes, revealing the red marks Liam had left on his body. 

Why didn’t he want me, its not because of his age, wh-why? Zayn thought entering the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited to write my part, but a'las that's saved for tomorrow because I have school and I'm tired, so goodnight!!


	11. How Old Are You Exactly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a cute chapter :3  
> Liam and Zayn have their first talk on the phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOHH ITS ALMOST MIDNIGHT, I GOTTA GET TO BED!

Liam was dazed as he sped walked home, licking his lips every now and then, daydreaming about Zayn, wondering if the raven haired boy was also constantly thinking about him, hoping he did.

He had completely forgotten to call his father when he went to the club, forgot to tell him that he was going to stay out a little later than usual and if anything happens, he can crash at Niall's. His parents liked Niall, never liked Louis, he was 'too old' to hang around Liam, but not Niall, Niall was full of blonde hair and dimpled smile and sweet angel blue eyes and nice grades and perfect manners and nothing like "I'ma go hit some, lads" or coming to Liam's covered in hidden love marks and pocketed cigarettes.

So when he entered his house, it was no surprise to him that his father was, yet again, red faced with anger and disappointment searing through his eyes.

"Liam," He barked, voice deep and rough, "Where have you been!? Why haven't you called!?"

Liam opened his mouth to respond, make up a lie quickly, but his mother slowly crept up into the doorway leading to the kitchen, her hand gently pressing against her head, "Sweetheart, Daryle, please.." She groaned.

His father flashed to his mother rushly, "Liam, you're mother has a bad headache, she's been meaning to rest but she was too busy worrying about you, please go to your room, I'll be up in a minute." He hollered quietly as he dragged his mother to their bedroom.

Liam sighed, trudging up the stairs slowly and closing the door behind him. He was tired, he didn't want to hear a lecture, he wanted to call Zayn, hear his sweet voice that brings warmth to Liam's heart. 

He grabbed his phone and checked his messages and calls, making sure he didn't miss anything from Zayn. He made sure to slip his number into Zayn's back pocket as they were making out, before he left. Nothing. Liam dropped into his bed and put his phone on his nightstand, awaiting his father and Zayn's call.

He heard the door open and sat up, turning to face his frowning father.

"Liam Payne, I'm very upset with you, as you must already know." His father spoke, gentle, "Why don't you just call? You know we let you out longer if you want to, you only have to tell us where you are-"

"-Who I'm with, how much longer I plan to stay out, and if I need you to pick me up, I know, I know." Liam grumbled.

"Then why don't you just call?"

Liam bit his lip, looking anywhere but his father's beady desperate eyes, trying to understand his son. "I don't know dad... I get busy."

"Where were you tonight? You said you were at Niall's, with Louis, too, correct?" His father asked.

"Yes." He lied, swallowing harshly. He hated lying to his parents more than anything. He hated seeing that they easily believed him.

"And what happened? What were you guys doing that had you so busy you couldn't call?"

"We were watching a movie," Liam blurted, "I put my phone on silent and left it on the table, I was too into the movie, and then we went to get some food.. And then we.. We, erm, we ate and.. Yeah. That's all dad."

"Promise that's all that happened?" He asked, sternly.

"Swear." Liam's heart almost ripped in half when his dad nodded, said he loved Liam and just wanted to make sure Liam was safe, and left, closing the door sweetly.

He stuffed his head into his pillows, drowning in his blankets.

He was about to doze off tiredly, his eyes closing and his breathing going in a distant rhythm, everything turning slowly as he-Vrrrr. Liam's eyes shot open as he grasped for the phone and pulled it towards him. He quickly unlocked it and-

_Hey! It's Zayn I'm sorry I didn't see your number until I was putting my clothes away. I didn't really know how else to contact you so thank you! xx_

Liam smiled, a small perky lift of the lips, but on the inside, butterflies were flying freely around in his tummy, tickling his sides, and he felt himself blush madly.

_no prob. :) im glad u txted xx_

He got a reply almost immediately back and his heart fluttered.

_Me too. Can I call you now? Or are you busy? xx_

Liam bit his lip and looked at the time. Almost midnight. It's fine, he'll just talk quietly, even if his parents are asleep, he doesn't want them waking up and hearing him.

_nows ok_

He sent quickly and just as soon as he sent, a call popped up. He slide his finger across hurriedly and spoke, "Hello?" He whispered.

"Hey, Liam?" Zayn's voice soothed, "Are you whispering? Why? You said it was ok to call?" Zayn sounded really confused.

"Well, my parents are probably asleep, I'm not sure, but I-I really wanted to hear your voice." Liam swore Zayn could _hear_ his blush.

Zayn chuckled, "I miss you, babe." He called and sighed, "I wanna see you as soon as possible.. You free tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Liam squealed before clearing his throat, "I mean, yeah.. Of course."

"No work?"

"No. Tomorrow's Saturday too so no school either." Liam grinned into the phone.

"Fuck, that's so perfect, because I wanna take you out, if that's ok?" Zayn asked and Liam just wanted to kiss that stupid dork.

"It's more than ok Zayn, it's absolutely fine, perfect even." Liam giggled. "Wait," He stopped, "Is this a date?"

There was silence on Zayn's end, except for the sound of movement and sheets rustling around. "Do you want it to be?" Zayn asked after several seconds have passed.

"I would love it to be."

"Then it's a date."

Liam sighed, dreamily, "What time, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise babe. Be ready at noon. Do you want me to pick you up at your house?" Zayn asked.

"No! God, no! My father would kill you if he saw I was hanging around with a-" Liam snapped his lips shut, stupid, stupid Liam.

"A what?" Zayn encouraged Liam to continue.

".. An older man.." Liam sighed, defeated. "I mean.. Louis, the boy I hugged at McDonald's, he's four years older than me and my father disapproves of our friendship. I don't even know how old you are, Zayn."

"Do you really want to know?" Zayn chuckled, but it wasn't for enjoyment, it was raw and solid, having no emotion in it.

"Of course," Liam said without a second thought, "Age is just a number. Even if my father doesn't think that way, I still like you a lot Zayn, no matter what."

Silence, more and more silence before, "I'm twenty four." Zayn's voice spoke, small and nervous like, Liam almost didn't catch but it was fully clear to him.

He swallowed thickly, "Twenty?" He asked.

"Twenty.. Four." Zayn repeated.

"Ok," Liam replied, "I'm really excited for tomorrow, I wanna know where you're taking me, real bad."

Zayn blew out a breathe, "Liam." He heard it, he heard his father's stern, rough, strict, voice, the voice he got when he wanted Liam to pay extra close attention to what he had to say. "Liam, I'm twenty four. I'm seven years older than you."

"Mhmm." Liam hummed, he got that, _seven years_.

"It's illegal."

"Yes, and..?" _Illegal_ , got it.

"And I'm a cop, I'm breaking the rules for you. I'm risking everything. Are you willing to do the same? With the law and your father?"

Liam thought about it. Was he really going to go against his father? The man who raised him, the man who just wants to protect him with all his life, the man who loves him and never fails to remind him that?

"Yes." Liam said, "Yes, Zayn, I am. I want to be with you and I don't care what my father says. Or anyone for that matter."

"Thank god." Zayn sighed, "And you can't tell anyone. No friends, cousins, co-workers, no one, ok?"

"Ok." Liam checked the time. "Zayn, I gotta go. It's passed midnight, I'm tired. Pick me up in front of the cafe."

"Alright, baby. Good night."

"Good night." Liam hung up, put his phone on the side, cuddled up into the blankets, and fell asleep.

Thinking off all sorts of scenarios for his and Zayn's first date tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)  
> Goodnight!! xx


	12. Cold Hard Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DECIDED NOT TO EDIT THIS BECAUSE ITS ALMOST 12AM AND IM SO KNACKERED. Sorry for any mistakes, NotTony apparently /DOESN'T/ like periods or correct grammar. My dearest apologies.

Liam sighed waiting inside the cafe instead, as he was sure he arrived first. It was too cold to wait outside. He dialed the number, waiting at least a second before Zayn picked up.

“Hello?” His clear voice asked.

“Hey I just here, where are you?” Liam asked.

“Come outside.”

“Ok.” Liam said and walked outside. He looked around confused. “I don’t see you.” He said confused. The line went dead and he stared at the phone, confused. Warm tanned hands wrapped around his eyes, covering them. Liam smiled giggling. The hands went down to his waist, snaking around them and pulling him close the body.

“Hey beautiful.” The voice said. Liam looked behind him seeing Zayn’s gorgeous face. Their lips met and Liam sank into how warm his lips were. Zayn pulled away, grabbing Liam’s hand and dragging him to his car. Liam followed giggling like a little school girl.

“Where are we having our date?” Liam said reaching Zayn’s car and getting inside.

“Well that up to you.” Zayn said enter the car with a grin. Liam jumped up in his seat.

“Ou, I’ve always wanted to go ice skating.”

“You’ve never been ice skating?” Zayn asked laying his hand on Liam’s thigh, giving him a confusing look.

“Well no, not really. My mum always thought the blades under the skates would cut me.” He said looking down, ashamed.

“Well you’re in luck, because that where we’re going.” Zayn said starting up the car, rubbing up and down Liam’s thigh.

Liam chuckled. “Are you gonna teach me?” he said admiring Zayn’s perfect jawline and amazing cheek bones.

The car came to a halt at a red light. Zayn glanced over to Liam, seeing as he was staring at him. “Of course I will.” He said pressing his soft lips against Liam’s. Slowly he asked for entrance, pressing his tongue against Liam bottom lips hungrily. He was granted the entrance. Liam pulled away.

“There’s a light.” He said with a smirk. Zayn groaned and went back to driving. They pulled up to an ice rink, paying the front man and getting their skates.

“What size?” The man asked.

“10 ½ and..” Zayn said peering over to Liam. Liam pulled his attention away from the rink and back to Zayn.

“A 10.” 

“Okay.” The man said, pulling two pairs of ice skates from the shelf. “Here you go.” He said handing both of them their skates. They headed to a bleacher, putting the skates. Zayn began to put his skate on, tying the laces. Liam sat there, confused, not know which lace goes where or how tight to put it on.

“Need help?” Zayn said watching as Liam shook his head no and trying to figure it out. Zayn got up and kneeled to fix his skate. They both smirked. Once Zayn was finished and Liam had both skates on, they walked to the ice, struggling to skate around. Zayn began to get his balance, holding Liam’s hand as he slipped onto the cold ice floor. He pulled him up, keeping his hand entwined with Liam’s. “Come on, left foot then right, left then right.” Zayn said softly.

“Left then rig-“Liam repeated, slipping back. Zayn reached his hand behind Liam, picking him up before he fell back. “Thanks.” He said letting a blush cover his chunky cheeks. 

“Don’t worry babe I’ve always got you.” He said pecking Liam’s lips. They skated around a bit, Liam falling many times.

“I can’t get it.” Liam said, holding tightly to Zayn’s hand as he picked him up.

“It’s okay, it takes time to learn.” Zayn said, wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist. Liam leaned into Zayn’s touch. They both skated around, Zayn behind him, guiding him the whole way, never falling. 

“Zayn.” Liam said skating around, Zayn still behind him. 

“Yes beautiful?” 

“I’m getting quiet tired, do you think we can go.”

“Sure.” Zayn said, guiding Liam towards the exit off the ice. They returned their shoes and left the ice rink. 

“So where to now?’ Liam asked entering the car.

“I was thinking we can go back to my place and have some hot cocoa and maybe a home cooked dinner. Personally made by Chief Malik.” He said grinning. Laim giggled, looking down and blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))


	13. Oh, Pretty Please, I'll Kiss The Cook Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie time :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, what's this you say? Two updates in one day!? Is this a miracle!?  
> Haha, no it's not. Actually, NotTony finished the last chapter 6 days ago but I didn't post it because I was planning on editing it. Ha, that didn't happen either.  
> Anyways, there's a lot of movies here so I would like to say;  
> I've never seen Pacific Rim before so don't believe whatever i said in here because I've heard it's actually a really good movie and me and NotTony re planning to watch it soon.  
> I hate Matilda with a passion, it's my opinion  
> and Now You See Me is heard to be an amazing movie so I really want to see it.  
> Also, a small, tiny, Spoiler for my favorite movie ever, careful.

"I'd love to." Liam flushed, looking up and meeting Zayn's eyes.

"Yeah?" Zayn asked, grinning. When Liam nodded, Zayn's eyes beamed more. "Come on then." He said, grabbing Liam's hand and molding them together and lead Liam to his car.

"I was also thinking about watching a movie.." Zayn mumbled, stopping at a red light.

"That sounds perfect." Liam spoke softly, reaching over and laying his hand on Zayn's thigh. "Food and a movie. Excellent."

*

"Is the food done yet?" Liam whined, kneeing down in front of the movies that Zayn had laid out for him, his stomach growling from hunger.

"Liam, babe, we just got here." Zayn laughed, only getting the pans and pots ready, his creamy white apron tied around his waist, reading in red letters; 'Kiss The Cook'

"Yeah, but I'm hungry.." He pouted. "How about.. Pacific Rim?" He asked, picking up the movie with the cool cover and turning it around and reading the summary. He stuck out his tongue in digust a second later and his nose scrunched up. "Never mind, this sounds awful."

"What?" Zayn gasped. Liam flipped around to face him, Zayn's eyes wide in horror. "That's like the best movie of all time!" He fought, coming back to Earth and mixing a bowl with a whisk.

"As a war between humankind and monstrous sea creatures wages on, a former pilot and a trainee are paired up to drive a seemingly obsolete special weapon in a desperate effort to save the world from the apocalypse.. That sounds pretty boring to me Zayn." Liam read, switching to look at another movie, choosing to ignore Zayn's reasons on why Pacific Rim is the best movie this awful world has ever created. "What about, Matilda? Story of a wonderful little girl, who happens to be a genius, and her wonderful teacher vs. the worst parents ever and the worst school principal imaginable." Liam slowly put the movie back down and picked up another one. "Now You See Me.. An FBI agent and an Interpol detective track a team of illusionists who pull off bank heists during their performances and reward their audiences with the money." Liam's face paled as he threw the movie to the corner. "Hmm.." He hummed, digging through the pile and finally lifting up something very familiar to him, something he was craving to see. _He also saw a very attractive Jack Frost on the cover but he wasn't going to talk about that_. "You have Rise Of The Guardian!?" He squealed, rushing over to Zayn and shoving the movie into his face.

Zayn gave him an emotionless face. "Leeeeeyumm." He drawled, "Are you serious?"

"Oh please Zayn!" Liam begged, "I've been _dying_ to see this movie for _ages_ now! Please, oh pretty please!"

"To be honest, my sister brought that over for when I had to babysit her kids.... They're six and eight Liam."

Liam pouted, his eyes going dark, before his gaze shifted to Zayn's apron and he let out a sly grin. "Oh, sweetie, please." He put the movie on the counter and got closer to Zayn, snaking his arms around Zayn's neck and pulling him in so they were flush together, chest to chest. "Hey, love, why don't I do what your apron says?" He asked, surging forward and crushing their lips together. Zayn immediately wrapped his arms around Liam's waist and kissed back powerfully. Liam smirked against Zayn and pulled away, lust filling his eyes.

Zayn gave him a hard glare, but Liam could tell he was faking it and fighting heavy not to snap. "You only did that so I would give in and watch the movie."

"Yes, _but_ also because I really like you, Zayn." Liam smiled, pecking his lips once more.

Zayn rolled his eyes but a smile broke through, "Alright, whatever you want." He huffed, turning back and continuing to prepare the food.

Liam hummed, delighted, and grabbed the movie, with the unbelievably attractive white haired boy.

*

They were sat on the couch, Liam pressed against Zayn's side, and Zayn's arm wrapped tightly around Liam's shoulders. Zayn had made chicken, rice, and potato salad. Liam had whined and begged Zayn to feed him because he didn't want to look away from the movie but he also wanted to eat his delicious food. Zayn had agreed, only after Liam had kissed him again.

So there they were, Zayn bringing spoonfuls of food to Liam's mouth as Liam chewed softly and watched with big eyes as Jack Frost got transported to Santa's workshop.

"Enjoying the movie, babe?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah.." Liam mumbled, chewing slowly.

"Mmm."

"Isn't Jack Frost beautiful?" Liam slipped out.

"Eh." Zayn responded, timidly.

Liam frowned, paused the movie, and turned to Zayn, "What do you mean, eh? He's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen." _Liam would never admit he was fangirling over an animated character but he was._

"I'm just saying, I've seen better." Zayn replied, coolly.

"Yeah?" Liam pressed, "Where?"

"Well, I'm lookin' right at them." Zayn smirked, lovingly, staring straight into Liam's eyes.

Liam could swear his ears were on fire as the heat ran to his face and a sweet smile appeared on his face. "Oh Zayn." He breathed out, bringing Zayn in for a kiss.

They both moved everything off the couch, making sure their lips never separated, and Liam moved back to lay on the couch, Zayn on top of him, his elbows on both sides of Liam's head as they never parted. Liam moaned into Zayn's mouth as soon as Zayn bit down, and the older boy didn't waste a single second to slip his tongue into the brunette's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask about the title, please..


	14. Finally Doing The Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who /finally/ has sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS BEEN DONE FOR AGES NOW BUT I AM SO LAZY LIKE COME ON  
> Chapter written by NotTony :D

Their lips molded like they were made for each other. Liam moaned again, he couldn’t contain it. Zayn’s lips were soft, but rough, the way Liam liked them. Their lips parted and Zayn’s lips landed on the crook of the younger boy’s neck. Sending chills through his body and butterflies into his stomach. He sucked and nibbled, leaving a beautiful red mark upon Liam’s neck. Zayn’s head bobbed up, smirking at the beautiful boy in front of him, seeing as how pleasured he was. 

“Have I beaten Jack Frost in thee sexy contest yet?” Zayn said seductively.

“Well if you don’t stop next time, maybe you'll beat him.” Liam said, wrapping his arms around the Zayn’s neck. Zayn chuckled, finding a new spot on the boy’s neck, making a new mark. Again, he sucked and he bite, only making the lust grow between them. Liam’s heart began to thump, his stomach was now infested with butterflies, and his pants became tight. “Fuck Zayn.” Liam said as he became worried, awkward at the feeling of his sexual attraction. Zayn’s head lifted, hovering over the boy.

“Everything alright love?” He asked, his eyes filled with worry.

“Y-yeah.” Zayn began to lean back, giving each of them some space as Liam sat up.

“Love, if you don’t wan-"

“No-no.” Liam said quickly, his awkwardness leaving. All he wanted now was Zayn, and only Zayn.

“Babe, if this is-" Zayn tried.

“I said it was fine, now come and kiss me, my lips are getting lonely.” He said pulling both of them back down, leaving no space left. Liam’s attraction and need grew for the older boy, he couldn’t contain it, he needed more of him.

“Fuck Liam.” Zayn muttered between the kiss. Liam smirked. Zayn slowly slipped his hands under Liam’s shirt, tracing his beautiful stomach. Liam gasped, then relaxed. He began to giggle at the feeling of Zayn’s finger trace circles and hearts around all the areas of his stomach.

“Let’s not be teases here.” Liam said, parting the kiss and staring into the boy’s coffee colored eyes. Zayn gave him a little gin, before pulling off the young boys shirt, exposing his broad chest. Zayn licked his lips, hungry for what was coming. But before the boy could get to his nibbling and licking, he was flipped, him below and the shirtless boy above. “Let’s see what I can do to you now.” Liam said, pulling off the black shirt Zayn had on, tattooed marks onto his body.

“I thought you said no teasing.” Zayn said moaning. Liam stared at the boy, with an evil smile.

“Don’t worry babe, what I’m about to do, won’t be teasing.” Zayn felt like the young innocent one, scared yet curious to see. “But first, what about heading to your room for a little more space and comfort.” He said, pressing his lips to Zayn’s in pleasure, standing up and pulling the older boy to the room. Both entered the room, Liam gently pushing Zayn to lay on the bed. Liam towered over him, his eyes full of lust and want. He slowly kissed down his stomach, making goosebumps run over Zayn’s arms. Liam reached his waist line, playing with the hem of his pants.

Zayn’s cheeks flushed red. “Babe, are you sur-" 

“Zaynie love, for one second just let me show you what you mean to me. That no one can come between us.” Liam said, un-buttoning the jeans slowly. Zayn swallowed slowly. The brunette made his way to Zayn’s boxers, his face red, pulling them down slowly, revealing Zayn’s erection. Liam licked his lips, although nervous, he wanted Zayn. He slowly wrapped his mouth around Zayn’s member, going about his business, pleasuring the older boy. Zayn tried to hold back his moan.

"Damnit.” He cursed as he held back the urge to thrust into his mouth. Liam sucked and circled his erection, making Zayn moan in pleasure. Zayn felt his need to release, he was coming close. But before he could, Liam stopped and teased him. “Fuck Liam.” Zayn shouted, wanting more. Liam giggled evilly, pulling down his pants, climbing over Zayn. He kissed him slowly, slipping his tongue in, making both want for then just to kiss. 

“Have you ever?” Zayn said cautiously against the kiss.

“N-no, but I was hoping-" Liam was interrupted by Zayn’s ferocious kiss, making the brunette moan and slip off his boxers. Zayn flipped them over, him above, lifting the boy’s legs. 

“You don't understand how long I’ve wanted this.” Zayn murmured, sucking onto two finger before pulling them out.

“I think I do. B-but go slow.” He said pecking Zayn’s lips.

"Of course." Zayn whispered against Liam's lips. He probbed one finger into Liam, allowing the brunette to squirm for a second to get used to the feeling. He thrusted the finger and wiggled it around, laying open mouth kisses on Liam's neck to calm him down a bit. He added the other finger, curling them gently - expierencly. One he thought Liam was ready, he removed the two wet digits and slowly pushed into the younger boys hole. Liam moaned, as Zayn’s member entered deep inside him. “God I love you.” Zayn said, kissing Liam as he began to slowly and cautiously thrust into his hole.

“I love you.” Liam moaned. 

-NotTony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed :D


	15. Tell Me How Unlucky We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's father confronts him,  
> Niall and Louis learn a bit about the 'guy' Liam's been seeing,  
> and something unbelievably stupid (well to Liam) gets stolen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just finished  
> it is Feb. 17, 2014, 11:25pm  
> and I just finished  
> yay me.

Liam groaned, shifted, and fluttered his eyes opened. He was met with the sight of a tan chest. Perking up, he rubbed his eyes and sat up - or at least, tried to. An arm, casually thrown over his torso stopped him. He turned his head curiously and met view with a peaceful, sleeping Zayn. Liam grinned and cuddled in closer to his _boyfriend_. God he _loved_ saying that. He gently kissed Zayn’s nose and waited patiently as he stirred.

“Nugh..” Zayn mumbled before peering his eyes opened and staring straight at Liam. “Oh hey.” He said tiredly. “How long ‘ave you been up?” Zayn yawned, moving his arm from around Liam.

“Not long.” Liam answered. “I just woke up actually.”

Zayn smiled at him, bright and beaming. Then something flickered in his eyes and his smile fell. “Shit. Shit, Li, are you ok?” He asked, suddenly, worried.

“What?” Liam questioned, “Yeah, I’m fine. Why, what happened?”

“I mean-” Zayn swallowed, “-Does anything hurt? Your hips of something? Your ass?” Zayn asked carefully.

Liam gazed at him like Zayn had grown two heads and - Oh yeah, that’s right. They had done it last night. “Yeah, yeah, I’m alright Zayn.” Liam assured.

“Are you sure?” Zayn asked.

“Yes Z, I’m not hurt, you didn’t hurt me or anything, I promise. Last night was absolutely perfect.” Liam breathed.

Zayn’s face heated, “Yeah?” He asked, moving closer to Liam.

“Yeah.” Liam concurred, wrapping his arms around the older boys neck and pulling him in for their lips to meet.

Zayn happily kissed back, nibbling on Liam’s bottom lip for a while before they had to pull away for air. Zayn dipped his head down and started nipping at Liam’s neck, causing the brunette to go in a fit of giggles.

_~Enter ringtone of choice here~_

Liam stopped laughing and turned towards his phone, not that Zayn stopped any of his actions. In fact, Zayn put both his hands on Liam’s thighs so the poor boy couldn’t move. Luckily, Liam was able to grab his phone and answer.

“Hello?” He answered, trying to stifle a moan as Zayn began to suck at his neck.

“ _Liam!? God_ , Liam!” Niall’s voice screeched in Liam’s ear.

“Hey, hey Ni.” Liam gritted, trying his hardest not to let out a needy whine.

“ _Jesus_ Liam! I’ve called you, like, five times and, _shit_ , I was so fucking worried. I thought the guy you went to did something to you. Don’t you _ever_ scare me like that again Liam, or I’ll _kill_ you. I didn’t even know _where_ you were. I have to meet this fucking guy Liam, I have to.” Niall rambled.

“Mhmm,” Liam whimpered, “That’s nice….”

“ _ **Nice!?**_ Are you out of your fucking mind Liam!? Fuck, your dad’s gonna be here in a few minutes and he’s gonna expect you to be here you fucking little shit!”

“Mhmm..” Liam grinned at Zayn with hooded eyes and - “What did you just say?”

“Your _dad_ Liam, he’s gonna be here in a few minutes to pick you up and you aren’t here.” Niall cleared.

“Oh my god.” Liam gaped, pushing Zayn off of him. The raven haired boy gave a distress, wounded look but Liam ignored it. “Oh my freaking god. What do I do Niall?” He asked, frightened.

“Just make your way over here, fast. How far away are you?” Niall asked.

“About.. Twenty minutes or so. Not considering anything.”

“Alright, If your dad gets here first, I’ll just tell him you went to the store real quick.” Niall concluded.

Liam sighed, relieved, “Thank you so much Ni, I owe you one.”

“A _huge_ one.” Niall hissed.

“Yes, yes, I know, thank you, love you.” Liam said, starting to make his way off the bed.

“Just get here you wank.” Niall muttered and hung up.

Liam threw his phone down and made a move to get up but a tan arm grabbed him and pinned him down against the bed.

“And where do you think you’re going, baby?” Zayn teased, _clearly_ not on board with the situation, and kissed Liam’s nose.

“Zayn, no, get off.” Liam snapped. “My father’s on his way to pick me up.”

“ _From here?_ ” Zayn questioned, astonished.

“ _What?_ Are you _crazy?_ No. From Niall’s. He thinks I slept over, I have to go, like right now.” Liam explained, trying to get out from under Zayn’s weight.

“Shit, do you want me to drive y-”

“Have you gone _insane_ today Zayn? My father would tear you limb from limb if he ever saw you with me.” Liam said. Zayn gave him a pained look, a twisted one, like he was trying to hold it back but it didn’t work. “Hey, hey, no, I didn’t mean it like that Z.”

“Naw, it’s fine. I mean, I wouldn’t want my son dating a guy 7 years older than him.. I understand.” Zayn remarked.

“No Zayn, you don’t get it, I love you, I don’t care what my father says, I just don’t want him to take you away from me. I don’t want him to tell people - tell your people.” Liam said, hinting at Zayn’s uniform in the corner of the room. “They can take you away Zayn, I don’t want that.”

Zayn smiled, small and kind of forced, “Yeah, ok. I won’t let anyone do that, ok?” Zayn pecked Liam’s lips.

“You know, my friend Niall really wants to meet you, especially that now he thinks you did something to me.” Liam smirked.

“Really?” Zayn arched his eyebrows.

“Mhmm, and I mean it’s only fair, since Stan knows.” Liam reminded.

“Only if you trust him with your life babe.” Zayn mumbled, leaning down and snuggling into Liam’s neck.

“I do, I-”

_~Enter same ringtone of choice here~_

Liam looked to his phone and picked it up, “Hello?”

“ _Where the fuck are you!?_ ” Niall screamed, “Your dad’s here and he’s fucking asking for you, little shit. He said you weren’t picking up your phone, _shocker_.”

Liam shot a confused look down at Zayn. “Why is my dad th - _Oh_ , oh _shit_.” Liam cursed.

“No.” Niall mumbled. “No, please don’t tell me you still haven’t left. Liam, Liam, your dad is the scariest thing in the world and I peed my pants when I went on the _flying chairs_ in Six Flags, _twice_. Please don’t tell me you haven’t left yet.” Niall whimpered.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, Niall, I-”

“I said _don’t_ tell me, just please, please, _please_ get over here.” Niall said before hanging up.

“Ok, ok, Zayn, I have to go _now_. My dad’s there.” Liam said quickly.

Zayn immediately got off him and watched as Liam changed quickly and slipped his coat on. He got up too, walked over to Liam, and smacked a big kiss on him. “I’ll call you later, ok?”

Liam beamed, “Ok.” He said before kissing Zayn once more and then he was out the door.

*

“Liam Payne, where have you been.” Was the first thing Liam heard when he opened Niall’s door. He looked up to his red faced father for the second time.

“I, uh, went to the store.” Liam coughed, his throat burned from the lie.

“Oh yeah?” His father glared, “What’d you buy?” He spat.

“Oh - um, there actually wasn’t any… Milk! There wasn’t any milk left, yeah.”

“ _Really?_ Because Niall offered me coffee, with _milk_ , that he _already_ has.” His father said.

Liam shifted his eyes to Niall, who in return, gave him a sheepish smile. He looked back to his dad. “Well, you know how much Niall loves his milk. He couldn’t bare it to be less than half full until he needed to buy a new carton…”

His father gave him a pathetic look. “Then why weren’t you picking up your phone?”

Liam’s face heated, “Er, I left it here when I went out.” He lied.

“ _ **Really?**_ Are you absolutely, positively, one hundred percent _sure_ , you left it here?” His father challenged.

Liam looked towards Niall who was shaking his head no rapidly.

“Um - Yes?” Liam said wearily.

“Then what’s in your hand?” His father asked.

Liam clutched his hands and - _crap_. Liam wheeled his eyes shut, hard and hasty. “I’m sorry.” He said quickly.

“I don’t want apologies Liam, I want to know where you’ve been.”

Liam’s eyes popped open. “What? I was here the whole t-”

“Don’t you _dare_ keep lying to me Liam. You tell me the truth _now_.” His father demanded.

“Daddy, I was here, I swear.” Liam gave him an innocent luck.

His father glared harder, if that was even possible, and turned to Niall. “ _You_ ,” He bit, “Where has my son been?” He hissed.

Niall’s whole face drained of color and he timidly began to shake, “Um..” He mumbled quietly and looked at Liam for help. Liam mouthed a ‘please’. “He was-”

“I _know_ he wasn’t here boy, so don’t you even tell me that.” His father shot.

Niall licked his dry lips before answering, “He was with Louis.”

“What?” Liam’s father groaned.

Liam grinned at Niall then back at his dad. “Yes dad, I slept over at Louis’s. I knew how you’d react if I asked for permission so I told you I would be here. I’m sorry for lying but I haven’t seen him in ages and I thought it wasn’t fair for me not to be able to spend some time with him.” He lied.

“How come I still don’t believe you?” His dad asked.

“Would you like me to call him?” Liam snorted.

“Go right ahead.”

Liam smirked, Louis would be on this plan right away. He dialed his number and put it on speaker.

“Yellow?” Louis’s perky voice echoed.

“Hey, Lou.” Liam said, “I’m here with my father. He’s not believing I just came from sleeping at yours. Can you please conclude this statement?”

Liam heard Louis stifle a laugh before answering, “Yes Mr. Payne, Liam actually just left. Here I am, cleaning all the mess he left, instead of doing something productive with my life for once.”

“See daddy.” Liam pointed.

His father huffed, “I’ll be waiting in the car.” He said before trudging out.

“Did the hulk leave?” Louis asked.

Niall laughed, “Yeah, he’s gone, thank goodness.” He breathed.

Louis chuckled, “Say Liam, if you weren’t actually at mine, and you weren’t at Niall’s.. Then where exactly were you?”

“That’s something for me to know and you to never find out.” Liam sealed.

“Little Liam’s seeing someone in private and he crashed at his place.” Niall spilled.

“ _Niall!_ ” Liam squeaked.

Louis was practically squealing through the phone, “ _Our_ Liam is seeing someone!? Finally! I thought no one was going to tie you down, mate. Now who is he? Is he hot? Well _obviously_ , he’s got you. Where did you meet him?”

These questions weren’t of any actual harm, there’s no pain in answering them. “At the cafe, he’s a cop, ironicall-” Liam snapped his mouth shut.

Niall was staring at him deeply and Louis wasn’t making a sound.

“Liam?” Louis’s voice finally came through after several seconds of silence. “How old is he, exactly?”

Liam gulped, tried to look anywhere but Niall’s staring eyes. “He’s in police college.” Liam lied, again. “He’s an intern at the police station. I meant he’s _training_ to be a cop.” Liam bit the inside of his cheek and prayed his friends would buy this lie.

“Ohhh, ok.” Louis laughed, “I thought he was like thirty or something. _Jesus_ Liam, don’t ever scare me like that again. _I’m_ the oldest you could ever be allowed to date, got that babe?” Louis laughed harder, as if it was all just a joke.

Liam quietly noted that Niall wasn’t laughing, which he normally would’ve been, and was still staring at him. With what emotion exactly? Liam had no clue.

“Yeah, um, I gotta go Lou.” Liam croaked.

“Yeah, yeah. I know, you’re a busy busy man Liam Payne, I get it. But let me and Niall meet this popo some time, yeah? Soon, say Saturday? We can all go to the movies, or something.”

Liam froze, “I gotta go Lou.” Liam ended the call and finally looked at Niall, who was _still_ giving him such an intense stare that Liam was almost scared. “Um, I’ll see you later Niall, thanks for everything.” Liam turned and made his way to leave but Niall grabbed onto his arm, stopping him.

After a moment of silence, Niall spoke gentle, “Just be careful Liam.”

Liam took in the words slowly. “What are you talking about Ni?”

“I’ve known you long enough to know when you're lying. I just don’t want you to get hurt Liam.”

“I won’t.” Liam silently promised.

Niall let go and Liam made his way to his father’s car where his father was, not exactly in the car, because there was no car. Liam walked down to his father and noticed he was on the phone. “Daddy? Daddy what’s wrong?” Liam asked once he saw the worried look on his father’s face.

His father turned to him, “Liam, call 911, our cars been stolen.” He said, with such a sad look. “I’m talking to your mother, she’s on her way to pick us up.”

Liam didn’t know exactly why it was such a big deal. They had like three more cars in the garage, not including the one his mother’s in coming to pick them up. He sighed and dialed 911 on his phone.

“Hello, 911, what’s your emergency?” A deep, raw, familiar voice said.

“Oh, no.” Liam breathed. “ _Zayn?_ ”

There was a pause, “ _Liam?_ ”

“Oh god why is this happening.”

“Babe, Li, are you _ok_?” Zayn asked.

“I’m fine-” He gave a look to his father who was watching him the same way Niall was, “Mr. Police officer, but my father's car  _isn’t_. It’s been _stolen_ and I need every single one of your best men searching for it, immediately.” Liam dragged, and watched as his father went back to talking to his mom.

“Shit.” Zayn cursed.

“Tell me about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But I'm super glad with this chapter :DDDDD

**Author's Note:**

> Stick around for the next chapter, plis xx  
> Tumblr: Cause-of-ziam-im-unable-to-even  
> His Tumblr: True-moo-for-you  
> Kik: @Camila_Ziam22  
> His Kik: @TonnysMe0_0


End file.
